


I'm sorry Lord Niji

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Electrocution, Other, Pain, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Judge trys to improve Niji But much to his avail it doesn't work resulting in something very negative to happen
Kudos: 15





	I'm sorry Lord Niji

**Author's Note:**

> | thank you to LMAO_its_Jazzy for checking through my story and correcting it! |
> 
> If you like what I do,please either follow my on twitter @Phantomwants or if you would like to see other stories that may not be posted here,please have a look at my Wattpad @Dragonclawkisses !
> 
> Enjoy the story! 💙⚡

"Increase the voltage."

"But sir,that could Kill him!!"

"If it kills him, then he was Just as worthless as Sanji"

The reluctant scientists sighed, before begrudgingly adding more wires to the pinned down second son, who was struggling beneath the clamps and gagged. His dark blue eyes looked around the room, panicked.

The large machine roared to life,before Niji felt the small tingles crawl up his body, however they got incredibly painful in a matter of seconds.

Niji bit his lip, as if to not seem weak Infront of his father,But that didn't stop Judge from seeing his second son as weak; he was pathetic,Weak compared to the perfect son "Ichiji..." 

Niji had made eye contact with Ichiji, he wanted to scream and cry that this was his fault; he's being tested even more because of him, but his voice wouldn't allow it. Everytime he tried to scream, there was something that just stopped him.

Maybe, he deserved it—all the torture. His mother had to go through a surgery to make them Perfect, but that failed

"I said, increase the voltage."

"W...we did sir!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!!!" 

"S..sir!"

"Then increase it again "

"He won't survive.."

"Who cares."

Niji had never taken his eyes off Ichiji, hoping and praying deep down his older brother would do something but sadly 

He never did.

Niji knew why.

But for some reason deep down, it hurt him.

The scientist turned to Niji. A look of sadness etched into his face 

"I'm sorry Lord Niji", he for the last time, increased the wattage.

Niji's body began to shake and tremble, as smoke began to ride off his body, his siblings watched in horror as they watched their own blood be electrocuted to death.

His body stopped. No movement, no twitch. Not even a Blink of his eye

Niji Vinsmoke was dead.

"I knew it. He was just as weak as Sanji." Their father scoffed in dismay.

The brothers eyes' never shifted from him; oh if they felt emotions it would be anger mixed with sadness. They just watched him get fried to death,and they couldn't do a single thing about it.

But, I guess the one good thing about this was, Niji was free. He was free from all the torture he endured, he no longer had to obey Judge but the final thing, was that Niji could finally meet his mother.

Even if he was 21 years late, he will finally meet Sora.


End file.
